Your My Bestfriend
by erickp101
Summary: Nick and Jeff first meet each other in an awkward way but then become in to something more. ALL HAIL NIFF FLUFF! might get a little bit of angst in future chapters:  enjoy reading !


**A/N: Hey everyone, Just a little Niff fluff story that i wrote. I think I might continue writing this fic If you people want me too. If you do then just tell me in a review! REVIELWS ARE GOLDEN TO ME SO PLEASE GIVE ME ANYTHING YOU GOT TO SAY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee, Niff, Nick, Jeff or any other Stuff that i forgot! ENJOY!**

Your My Bestfriend.

"Can I help you with something?" said the brunette haired boy who noticed a cute blondie staring at him as he was studying in the library.

Jeff, sitting across the table from nick, Widen his eyes when he realised the other boy caught him._ Holy cow! He noticed me staring at him! Oh shit, what am I gonna say? He's so good looking and I don't want to look away- NO! _Jeff thought feeling so embarraced .He didn't even know what to say. He just blurted out words that didn't make sence.

"Daah heeemh eeeehhh." Jeff rambled out. "Ahh, no thanks. Sorry, I'll stop now." he said quickly changing the direction of his sight to his note book as he heard a little chuckle form the other side of the table.

"Right.. so, what's you name blondie?" Nick asked try to make things less awkward then they already were.

"Um, It's Jeff. Jeff Sterling, and you?" Jeff asked sounding a little nervous.

"Nick. Nick Duval, and it's nice to meet you Jeff Sterling." he said in a chappy type of voice putting his hand out to shake Jeffs hand. Jeff went to shake it and when he did, Nicks grip was pretty tight. _Oooowww! _Jeff thought as they both let go.

"You too." Jeff said only smiling a little while he took one of his redvines and started chewing on it.

"OH MY GOD, YOU LOVE REDVINES? I LOVE THOSE THINGS!" Nick shouted while he heard a _shhhh ._

"Yeah, you want one?" Jeff asked sliding the packet across the table to Nick.

"Don't have to ask me twince." Nick replied grabbing one, eating it and making moaning noises which made Jeff really umcomfortable. Nick could see the other boy squirming in his seat noticing it was the noise that made him do that.

"Sorry, they're just so good!" Nick said exaggeratedly hearing a little giggle from Jeff which made him smile.

And from that day on, the 2 boys were insepreble. They sat next to each other at lunch, hung out with each other in one of the dorms occasionally watching a movie, studied in the library together and they even both got invited to audition to be warblers which they obviously got to be since Nick was an amazing singer and Jeff having not only a good voice but great moves on then side. They became the best of friends in a matter of months that they even wanted to become roomies so they begged to the teachers to share a dorm with each other, and with there great persuasive skills, they got to be.

They were already Sophmores and it had been over a year since the 2 boys met. It was just one of their averages days were they would be laying on their stomachs next to each other on Nicks bed watching a movie on his laptop while eating redvines when Jeff was killing inside because he really wanted to tell Nick something really bad. That he was gay, but was too scared too. he didn't want to ruin their great friendship hat they had. Nick noticed Jeff was being a little off lately and could see that he was really stiff, and not concentrating on the movie.

"Jeff, you alright? You seem a bit off." Nick asked worried for his friend.

There was a bit of a silence, Nick still looking worried, then Jeff took a deep breath breaking the it.

"I'd be lying to you if I said I wasn't. Look Nick, you have to promise me that our friendship will never change after I tell you this, ok?" Jeff said while closing his eyes and tucking his head into his chest.

"What are you talking about? What are you hidi-" Nick asked while sitting up but then being cut off by Jeff.

"Just promise me!" Jeff shouted.

"Ok, fine." Nick replied lifting his hands in a surrending position.

"God, how am I gonna say this," Jeff said sitting up next to Nick with his head flung back and his teeth biting on his lower lip. " well, your the first person that I'm telling and.." Jeff trailer off.

" Just tell me already!" Nick shouted as he got annoyed at how it took for Jeff to answer.

"Fine! You wanna know? I'm gay! There, you happy that I said it? I'M GAY!" Jeff said pulling his legs up to his chest and ducking his head in it also. He heard a giggle from Nick and looked at him with confusion.

"What's so funny? I just told you I'm gay and now you laughing?" Jeff asked still confused because Nick was still giggling.

"You think after all this time I didn't know that you checked out some of the guys in the change room after we had PE?" Nick said as he saw Jeff blush a little."You're my best friend Jeff, and you think that I wouldn't be friends with you anymore just because you're gay? If you grew an extra foot, I'd still be friends with you Jeff. Don't ever think that I won't be friends with you just because you're gay, ok?" he said patting Jeffs back.

"You really are my bestfriend Nick," Jeff said wiping his tears from his eyes. " I'm so glad I have you there for me." and with that they both hugged each other.

"But Jeff, Ihave to tell you something also." Nick whispered in Jeffs ear while they were still hugging. Jeff pulled away and look at him confused while raising an eyebrow.

"I- I think I like d-dudes also." Nick said sighing. " I still dig chicks, it just I'm a bit confused right now..."

"Oh Nicky, I'll be here every step of the way for you finding out who you are, ok?" Jeff said while he smiled and put a hand on Nicks shoulder.

"And you really are my bestfriend too Jeff" Nick said becoming more emotional by the second.

Nick was then pulled into a tight hug by Jeff as they both started to lay day nex to each other. They never said anything else that night and just snuggled next to each other until Nick fell asleep. Jeff spooned Nick, putting his arm around Nicks waist and just kissed his forehead before whispering _'I love you Nicky' _and just drifted into a deep sleep himself.


End file.
